


Pieces

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: "Snap out of it!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spideybiased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybiased/gifts).



Shadow’s stomach sank as soon as his gaze found Sonic, having run across crumbling rooftops and burning streets to get here, here to the root of the problem. Red eyes peered down at the other hedgehog through the smoke, conflicting emotions in their ruby depths as he watched the other, doing nothing but hesitating for a second.

Sonic was surrounded by a sort of dark aura, only visible when you weren’t really looking at it. The air around him trembled with energy, much like what his Super-form would induce, only that now the blue hero was as far away from that form as you can get. Narrowing his eyes at the sight of Sonic’s midnight-blue fur and eyes blinded by anger and negativity, Shadow then took a leap down towards him.

Sonic whipped around as Shadow landed heavily on the ground behind him, and Shadow’s eyes widened for a split-second at the sight of Tails, laying unconscious and slumped against a wall, blood trickling down from a gash above his eye. Or at least Shadow assumed he was unconscious…

And the Guardian. Getting up from the ground on legs that shook, pressing a hand to a wound on his shoulder. His eyes found Shadow’s, and he grit out a, “Dark Sonic. Stay away from him, he’s-“

Dark blue flashed, Knuckles dove to the side, and Shadow leapt forward after the blue hedgehog. Sonic then changed direction quicker than he should be able to according to Shadow, and darted past Shadow, who found no choice but teleporting away-

**Slam**

Shadow whipped around, red eyes running across the ground and-

Dark Sonic slammed into Knuckles, who flew and slammed against the ground. Stones and smoke whirled up, and Shadow winced at the sound of something snapping, quickly teleporting again to get a better view.

He reappeared upon another roof, but Sonic quickly found him again, leaping with such speed that it looked like he too had warped away.  Shadow didn’t have time to look for Knuckles, and instead jumped out of the way as Sonic whizzed past. He either didn’t recognize them or was possessed by something, which meant that Shadow couldn’t just keep avoiding him, or else this wouldn’t get solved…

And they who had been laughing and talking, together on Sonic’s couch only as late as yesterday afternoon…

…No, seriously. Shadow was worried and-

He teleported out of the way, and the sound of stone and steel breaking and collapsing grated at his ears as he spun around trying to find Sonic while gathering chaos energy in his hand and- A split-second later, and Sonic was already in front of him again, shooting like a blue star from place to place, which could’ve been pretty if it wasn’t for the goddamn intensity of the situation _and_ -

Shadow leant backwards, ducking quickly for a leg whizzing over his head, and then he teleported away again, letting out an angry growl as all his collected chaos energy quite literally exploded in his face, sparks jumping in all directions and disappearing in the smoke…

And then Sonic was suddenly behind _him_ , and Shadow felt a pang of pain in his legs as he then fell forwards, barely managing to teleport away before he slammed into the pavement. Sonic quickly followed him though, and Shadow cursed at Sonic’s enhanced speed and enhanced senses and – and Shadow then wondered if they really _weren’t_ enhanced, and Sonic had just been playing around in their fights before.

-Though his aura was still like a storm of negativity and anger, and Shadow didn’t think that could be the case anyway, and he ducked for another fierce kick aimed at his head, teleporting _again_.

This could _not_ go on. He had to – to make Sonic snap out of it but – another teleport away, and then some windows broke to pieces – but how was he supposed to...

“ _Sonic_!” He shouted. One almost black ear flickered in his direction, and then the dark hedgehog leapt towards him, Shadow bolting away to the side. “Snap out of this! You’re stronger than this, aren’t you?!”

Sonic whipped around, and managed to land a kick in Shadow’s side-

And he slammed into the ground, Sonic leaping towards him again as he hissed in pain. He warped away again, but his chaos energy was running out, as he then appeared a distance behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog’s empty gaze locked on his crouched form almost instantly, and as he threw himself towards Shadow, he only had time to shout one thing,

“ _Sonic_ – don’t you _dare_ give up to _that_!”

He froze for a brief moment, stumbling, and Shadow saw a flash of green spark in his eyes. Gritting his teeth to stop another pained hiss from escaping, Shadow then pushed himself up from the ground – _where the hell is the guardian_ – and approached carefully.

“Sonic,” he repeated, firmer but more quietly. The almost black hedgehog didn’t move, so Shadow took yet another step closer, able to reach him now if he just held out his hand…

And then Sonic looked up. And his eyes were just narrowed slits of white, and Shadow felt a quick stab of _this-is-bad_ , before a gloved and bloody fist was then slammed into his stomach. Shadow gasped, pain shooting through him, and stumbled backwards. Sonic glared at him with empty eyes, and right then it wasn’t Shadow’s abdomen that hurt, but instead something deeper.

-And the he warped away, coughing up blood just as Sonic’s heel broke through the pavement. Smoke and debris whirled around in the air, and Shadow had given up on looking for the others by now. The city was burning still, and he weakly sat up again, wiping his mouth on his glove before attempting to stand.

Sonic bolted towards him as soon as he stood up, but this time Shadow just set his jaw and flicked his wrist, chaos spears shooting towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic then skilfully avoided all but one, though Shadow honestly felt zero remorse as the blue hedgehog then hissed, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

“Sonic,” Shadow called again, voice hoarser than before. “That isn’t you.” He paused, and so did Sonic, his eyes shimmering again.

“Sonic is…” and Shadow hesitated again, not knowing _how_ \- “is _bright_ and warm. Carefree. He’s a _hero_.” He paused again, and a blue ear flickered hesitantly…

“ _Sonic_ ,” Shadow said, voice not able to shout anymore. “Snap out of this. _Please_ …”


End file.
